En la otra vida
by Namikazee
Summary: Eriol aun seguía sintiendo lo mismo como la primera vez que la vio. No en aquella vida, se refería a la otra.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Clamp, solo que yo los he tomado prestado para fantasear un poco n.n**

* * *

**_**N/A:** _**_A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa (:__

* * *

_**En la otra vida**_

_by Namikazee_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Eriol aun seguía sintiendo lo mismo como la primera vez que la vio. No en aquella vida, se refería a la _otra._

La vida del Mago Clow había sido muy aburrida y predecible, la compañía de Kerberos y Yue había aligerado esa sensación de soledad que lo había rodeado mucho tiempo, pero sin dudas había sido la existencia de aquella femenina lo que había ocasionado más de una sensación; extraña, dolorosa y placentera, entre otras.

Cuando _ella_ marcho hacia el paraíso, de inmediato supo que debía seguirla.

Sin embargo, primero se había ocupado de que Sakura Kinomoto fuera digna de ser la nueva ama de las cartas Clow. Segundo, había preferido que el tiempo pasase y _ella_ pudiera madurar y crecer para comprender en longitud sus propios sentimientos. Ahora no había nada que pudiese detenerlo, había sido muy paciente durante muchos años, bastantes a decir verdad, y finalmente tendría la oportunidad de volver a comenzar.

Allí estaba _ella_, caminando por el campus de la universidad con los libros en sus brazos mientras miraba hacia algún punto perdido con los ojos brillantes. Sin dudas, la belleza de su alma aún se veía reflejada en aquel iris azul, su larga melena oscura y rizada en las puntas, la sonrisa dulce y cautivadora. Ya contaba con sus veinte años y se había convertido en una hermosa mujer.

Su pecho se agito pero no lo demostró en sus facciones como era de costumbre. Se quedó allí parado, con su espalda respaldando en el tronco del árbol mientras esperaba a que _ella_ le dirigiese la mirada. Se sentía un tanto nervioso, sería terrible que no reparara en su presencia; afortunadamente, Tomoyo desvió su mirada hacia él y le sonrió con alegría y amabilidad, característicos de su persona.

Eriol se acercó a ella con el semblante tranquilo y su corazón bombardeando por dentro.

—Hiragizawa-san, que gusto volver a verlo —dijo la muchacha una vez que estuvo enfrente de él.

—Señorita Tomoyo —hablo con formalidad y la característica amabilidad de él. —¿Cómo ha estado?

—Muy bien, gracias. Espero que estos años en Inglaterra hayan sido buenos para ti también. Estoy segura Sakura se emocionara al verlo —comento con evidente alegría en su voz.

—Gracias, pero no es por Sakura por quien estoy aquí —negó con la cabeza, aun sosteniendo su sonrisa.

El rostro de Tomoyo cambio de alegría a curiosidad.

—Oh, ¿por qué, entonces? —se apresuró a decir, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento y coloco la mano libre en su boca —¡Lo siento, no quería...!

La pequeña risa de Eriol hizo detener sus disculpas. Por primera vez, noto los cambios en el joven Hiragizawa. Su cabello había crecido lo bastante hasta llegar debajo de sus codos y lo llevaba atado con ligeros mechones cortos cayendo en su frente. Ya no había rastros de niñez en sus facciones. Aun llevaba sus lentes, pero juraba que sus ojos se veían más profundos que hace años atrás. Él se había convertido en un muchacho muy apuesto, no había duda de ello, por lo que no se extrañó al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Vine aquí con un único objetivo —la joven si se asombró por que estuviera dispuesto a responder su pregunta —Y es el de despertarte, _mi querida Tomoyo._

Sus ojos se abrieron en grande y su boca se abrió ligeramente, sorprendida por aquellas palabras. Sin más, sonrió con amabilidad cerrando sus ojos.

—Había estado esperando por ti mucho tiempo.

Eriol la contemplo y se sintió un poco ridículo porque haber esperado tantos años, ¿pero que sabría que ella seguiría recordándolo incluso después de otra vida? No pudo evitar volver a sonreír. Después de todo, ella seguía siendo sorprenderte y alucinándolo inesperadamente como desde un principio. Y no de aquella vida, sino de la otra.

.

.

.

.

_¡Holis! Estoy emocionada ¡Es la primera vez que escribo aquí! Bueno, en esta sección, mejor dicho. _

_Hacia tiempo quería escribir algo sobre Eriol y Tomoyo, sin embargo cuando mi cabeza esta seca es porque enserio esta sequita. Finalmente, la inspiración vino a mi cuando no hace mas de una hora estaba viendo un programa en la tv (cosa bien rara) y llego esta idea cuando me aburrí y repose mi vista en uno de mis libros preferidos. Justamente habla de las reencarnaciones y los lazos que nos unen con las personas que nos rodean. _

_Si el final no les convenció, bueno, a mi tampoco, pero simplemente no sabia como terminarlo. Y el titulo es un asco, pero nunca fui buena con los nombres en ningún sentido._

_Lo sé, no soy la persona mas inteligente del mundo._

_En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo n.n_

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
